Resident Evil: Mandy's Story
by clonewars1143
Summary: Tony and Pepper have a daughter. Raised by her father and taught by the avengers, she became a apart of the RPD STARS members and goes through the events of resident evil. She is dating Loki. Can she keep it a secret when Ada Wong joins the avengers and her past comes to haunt? UNDER MAJOR RE-WRITE! PM ME IF WANT TO CO-WRITE STORY WITH ME !
1. AN

**THIS SITORY IS UNDERGOING A MAJOR RE-WRITE !**

**IF YOU WANT TO ETHEAR TAKE IT OVER OR CO WRITE IT, THEN PM ME!**


	2. Chapter 1: Intro

I don't own Resident evil or the avengers. wish I did. I only own the main character!

* * *

I'm Amanda Stark but most call me Mandy. I have light fair skin, a heart-shaped dimple ridden face, icy blue eyes and pin straight long blackish-red hair that goes down to my knees. My height is 5'8 and 160 Ibs. My parents are Tony Stark and Pepper Stark (Née) Potts. I use an arc reactor like my dad because of my heart stopping when I was a baby. I am twenty-three years old.

I graduated college when I was ten with a master's degree in in chemistry, medicine and politics. I met my best friend Sherry Birkin at this time and she's two years older than me. My father has impressed the world with his discoveries and the Ironman armor he built and finances the Avengers and is Ironman himself. They aren't too fond of people hurting me and I learned from them.

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America taught me to a Master Combatant, Advanced Tactician and Strategist and an Advanced Military Operator. Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow taught me martial arts like Steve, an Expert Acrobat, Expert Marksman and Multilingual learning Italian, Russian, French, and various other languages and a Master Tactician. Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk taught me how to be an Expert scientist. Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye taught how to fire a bow and arrow like an expert. Thor taught me etiquette.

Everybody thought that I worked for Stark Industries in Maryland for R&amp;D department when in fact I work For the BSAA. I started out as an S.T.A.R.S. member when I was ten being alpha teams medic and chemist. Some strange murders had happened in the Arklay forest so our captain had sent brave team in to investigate but we lost contact with them. On July 24, 1998, Alpha team had been sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of our compatriots, Bravo team. While walking through the forest, we discovered the remains of Bravo team's helicopter, along with the mutilated corpse of their pilot: Kevin Dooley. Unexpectedly, while investigating the quiet woods, Alpha team member Joseph Frost was attacked by a wild dog, with the rest of the pack following, eating him alive.

It forced us to take cover in a supposedly abandoned mansion to take cover, only it was not as abandoned as we thought. The damn mansion was riddled with puzzles, traps, and horrors. Scattered documents suggest that a series of illegal experiments were being undertaken on the property by a clandestine research team, under the authority and supervision of the biomedical company Umbrella Corporation. The creatures roaming the mansion and surrounding region are the results of these experiments, which had been exposed the mansion's staff and various animals and insects to a highly contagious and mutagenic biological agent known as the T-virus.

We also found that our captain Albert Wesker was a traitor and working for umbrella. We had all hoped that we had seen the last of him when that place up in flames but unfortunately he wasn't dead and he wove his initials into the left side of my neck, with a metal hanger. It can't be removed. For the next five years the survivors (Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon. S Kennedy, Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen and myself) took down umbrella from tip to root.

The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short, was founded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies at the request of the U.S. Government. Officially backed by the United Nations, our main purpose is to combat, prevent, and exterminate bio-terrorism.

The BSAA was founded in 2003 by Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Clive R. O'Brian, Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, Rebecca Chambers- Coen, Billy Coen, myself and a further four others shortly after the fall of Umbrella, to combat the increasing numbers of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market as a result of its collapse. As a non-governmental organization ("NGO") our funding came from the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies, a group of highly influential medical corporations, who wanted to distance themselves from Umbrella by condemning bioterrorism in a much more obvious way. Due to our success and the high demand for anti-B.O.W. assignments, the organization would soon be expanded greatly in numbers, with headquarters stationed around the world.

One of our duties is to track down B.O.W.s and other viral weaponry developed by Umbrella that is being illegally sold on the black market to various bio-terrorists. The BSAA have advanced technology and a number of skilled people in our ranks.

The Division of Security Operations (DSO) was an anti-bioterrorism organization under the jurisdiction of the United States federal government, and the employer of Leon Scott Kennedy from 2011 onwards. The Division of Security Operations, formed in 2011 by President Adam Benford.

The idea of the DSO was to select the very best agents from other branches of the United States federal government and bring them under one élite group that would act as the "sword of the President," answering directly to the President's orders to take on any bioterrorist threat to the country. It was essentially, therefore, the successor to the Federal Bioterrorism Commission; an US military organization that was disbanded in 2005 and merged into the United Nations' Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.

As of last year Chris and I are SOU captains and each led our own team of six. He leads Alpha Team which is all men. I lead Widow Team which had five men and myself. I am also the DSO/BSAA liaison for emergency situations. I was also dating Loki, Thor's brother, Asgardian prince, the God of Mischief and the recon for widow team.

I live in Stark Tower. Stark Tower is a high-rise building towering over Manhattan located in 200 Park Avenue. The entire building is powered by an arc reactor and its electronic systems are maintained by J.A.R.V.I.S.


	3. Chapter 2: Time with Loki

Loki and I are sitting in the living room of my apartment. The walls are painted blue. I had a black 42 inch LCD flat screen TV mounted to the wall. A stand was right under it with the cable box, with some pictures hanging. The floor was a slightly dirty cream carpet that I knew had some stains. My grey sofa, I let Loki sleep on with its incredibly innovative design of the Portfolio Trace Convert-a-Couch transitional microfiber futon sofa. The stylish sofa is unique in that, unlike a pull-out mattress, it transforms fully into a futon bed.

That's just the beginning of my apartment. Everyone in Stark Tower had their apartment complete with living room kitchen bedrooms bathrooms and everyone had their own gym. It was the best but sometimes I thought about moving out. Loki stood at a height of 6'4, he was thin with muscles and has shoulder length black hair, beautiful green eyes and is paler in complexion than the Asgardians. He's wearing a green button up shirt and black pants with sneakers. I could see the love in his eyes as he kissed me.

I'm worried about our relationship being found out, what would happen then? My family would most likely try to separate us. Steve wouldn't like that we were dating, Dad would try to break us up under the pretense of a protective father. I had no idea how mom and the others would react but I didn't think it wouldn't be good due to his attack. I could care less about what Fury what would say. '' Loki I've been thinking about what my family would do if they found out about us '' I told him. '' They would try to separate us love '' Loki said wrapping his muscular arms around me.

I had a sudden thought, what if we could get Thor on our side? Then we'd have one person to stand by us '' I know but what about your brother Thor? '' I asked placing my hands on top of his. '' I guess it's a possibility but we would have to prove that I've turned over a new leaf'' Loki said worried that Thor wouldn't believe him.

I thought about it and had to admit that he had a point, Thor would not believe him unless he was given a good reason. In fact nobody would believe him or me possibly. I untangle myself from him, sighing, hating that we had to hide our relationship from everyone. I know we need to tell them and just hope they accepted it. '' Maybe we should just tell them and hope they accept it '' I told him with a smile. '' Possibly but are you sure about it? '' Loki asked thinking.

'' I think but if they don't accept it then we'll get a place of our own, in fact I was thinking of moving out anyway '' I said to him. He nodded and smirked. '' Jarvis can you ask Thor to come up to my room? I need to talk to him '' I asked. '' Yes Princess'' Jarvis said. '' Thanks Jarvis '' I said. Jarvis didn't respond. Now all we have to is wait for Thor to knock on the door.

I sat with my head on Loki's lap when there was a knock at my door. '' It's open Thor '' I said letting him know it was ok to come into the room. Thor opened the door and saw us. The look on his face told that he wasn't expecting his brother here as his face went from one of wonder to one of anger and confusion. I sat up straight, looking at Thor with Loki wrapping his arm around me.

'' Brother? '' Thor asked looking right at Loki. I smiled but it disappeared when I looked at Thor. His face was one of wonder but I could tell he wanted to know what was going on and why Loki's arms were wrapped around me. I could tell he wanted to pull me out of Loki's arms but he didn't.

'' Just what is going on here? '' Thor demanded pulling out Mjölnir. '' Thor put that hammer now! '' I demanded my voice cold stepping in front of him to stop him from attacking. He didn't put it down '' Now! '' I said through gritted teeth. He slowly put the hammer down seeing my anger. He was watching Loki with caution. ''Loki has changed his ways. We're dating '' I told him hoping he would listen. '' What? You're dating? '' Thor asked with a disbelieving look on his face. '' Yes brother. Have anything to say about it? '' Loki asked a sour look on his face. '' How? When?'' He asked flabbergasted.

'' We started dating when I was sixteen. He hasn't hurt me then, won't hurt me now '' I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. '' Are you sure? You know what he's like '' He asked taking a seat in a chair. '' Yeah Thor I'm sure, he even saved my life once '' I said annoyed by him making accusations. He looked at me dumbfounded, then his brother. '' Thor give me a chance to prove that I've changed. You won't regret it, I swear it '' Loki said to him with a small pleading tone.

Thor was uncertain about trusting his brother so Loki said '' if you don't believe me then cast a truth spell ''. He did and explained that if Loki is telling the truth he would glow blue and red if he is lying. '' Have you changed your ways? '' Thor asked. Loki smiled and said '' Yes and I've found my soul-mate along the way''. That made me blush red. He glowed blue. '' You're telling the truth Loki '' He said astonished. '' Of course he is '' I said giving him a no duh look.

'' What made you change? '' He asked curiously. '' I found her and her friends running for their lives from something '' Loki answered no wanting to go into details. '' Can you keep this a secret? '' I asked. He thought about it. '' Yes I'll keep your relationship a secret '' Thor said smiling. '' Thank you '' I said hugging him. '' When do want to tell everyone? '' Thor asked. Loki looked at me and we both had the same thought. '' In about two weeks, it'll give you time to work out any differences you have '' I said with a smile.

'' Ok '' Thor said


	4. Chapter 3 Training in the pit

Over the next two weeks we planned out how to tell the others about Loki and me. It was going well but Thor wasn't so sure what would happen. He was just as anxious as I was about telling, knowing that they would be mad with him keeping this secret. They had to understand why he didn't tell them.

Right now I was in my office at the NY headquarters for the BSAA. I was in charge of all five of the New York BSAA bases. We had to split the New York base into five parts. The five boroughs—the Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island each have a BSAA base. There were also laws in place that said if New York was under a bio-terrorist threat or attack I was to take control of N.Y.P.D, SHIELD and other emergency personnel which included the avengers.

The room was nothing much, clean white walls, cream carpeted floor, a large cabinet for files lined up on the wall and a large black cherry-wood desk. My desk was bare except the laptop, a small pile of documents, and a picture frame with a picture of the STARS team. I also had seven golden plaques on the wall for the stars members who died.

I was dressed in a purple spaghetti strap shirt under a black leather jacket with my hair down, black jeans with my ID on my belt and red flats with a small heel. I was sitting in the chair behind the desk cataloguing reports from the captains of SOU teams I had assigned missions to a couple of weeks ago. The Eagle, Shark and Cobra teams just gotten back and the captains had given me their reports.

I heard knock at my office door. Now this is when I get annoyed, no one is supposed to bother me when I was in my office. Unless it was a matter of importance or the training of the new recruits or fleshies as well call them. ''Come on in '' I said. Parker Luciani walked into my office. He was Caucasian, British-Italian with shoulder length black hair. He has chocolate-brown eyes and was dressed in a black-blue shirt under a green BSAA jacket and blue jeans with sneakers. He had a smirk on his face and two coffees in his hands.

'' What the hell Luciani? '' I demanded not even looking up, annoyed that I was interrupted from my paperwork. This paperwork is holding me up and I wanted to get back in the field as soon as possible. He flinched at the tone my voice took, then realized that I had just gotten annoyed by his interrupting me. '' I knew that you would act this way, so I brought a peace-offering '' He said placing the caramel blended ice coffee in front of me.

I took a sip of it, smiling. Parker knows just how to not get me mad or quell my anger. He must have gotten help from Loki. '' What is it Parker? '' I asked putting the coffee down. '' I think that the fleshies are ready for their last test '' Parker stated serious. I looked at him and said '' are you sure? I can't lose any of my men ''. He nodded, I smirked. '' All right. Are they still in the training area or did you give them the rest of the day off? '' I asked. '' Their still in the training area '' Parker told me.

Parker and I walked to the training area. I had changed into my mission outfit. The mechanical door opened and we walked into the training area. The training area is a large and enclosed training ground. The training ground was a lot different from where the fleshies which was what we called the recruits had practiced for the past few months. The room looked like a cross between an arena and a laboratory or something. It was somehow dark with only a few lights on—mostly only on the part where the soldiers will sit and up on the balconies where several armed soldiers were posted.

The room looked sterile and the middle part of the room is surrounded by thick glass that separated it from the rest of the room. The darkness of the room covered whatever it was beyond the thick glass. The room definitely gave a serious and dangerous feel to those who were in it. Everyone looked at us. I looked at the team of fleshies who immediately saluted, me as a superior officer. I saluted back. "At ease gentlemen," I commanded, making the soldiers sit down in unison. I looked at Parker and waited for him to start his briefing.

'' Now you know why Captain Stark is here '' Parker told them. I stepped up to address the group of trainees. '' Parker tells me you are ready for your last test. I'm inclined to agree with him '' I said looking them in the eye.

'' Gentlemen, your last test is all about survival. Now when I say survival, it is not just shooting at creatures until they drop dead like what you did in your earlier trainings because real survival is being alive after experiencing the worst kinds of situations on the battlefield like limited ammunition and first aid and various monsters attacking you on all sides. You might be good at shooting targets here in the HQ but if you don't use your brains once you are already on the field… I'm sorry but you won't get very far. So, today's training is not just eliminating B.O.W.s because today we will be putting to the test the knowledge and skills that you have acquired and honed during your trainings and how well you use them to your advantage and your survival '' I said seriously.

"Parker, if you could please…" I commanded, signaling the male instructor to push the switch on the wall. When Parker pushed the switch, the rest of the lights switched on revealing the middle part of the training room.

I continued my briefing while making my way to the glass barriers, "You will be fighting for your survival down there in the pit—eliminating B.O.W.s that will be released through those electronic doors using only the items or weapons that we will be providing you with."

"But, don't worry, if any of you screws up, our snipers will be taking care of those creatures that are too close for comfort," added Parker, seeing the anxious and dread look in the faces of some soldiers. "Also, for this exercise, you will be working in teams and we will be rating your team as well as your individual performances," I stated, making my way near the front row of soldiers, looking at them and making sure that they take the exercise seriously.

"So make sure that you do your best down there…" I uttered. "Anyway, let's begin shall we?" I declared as I headed back towards Parker. Parker handed me some equipment to use in the demonstration and gave me other items as well. While the two instructors were busy preparing, the soldiers were also busy sharing their thoughts with one another. Parker was now trying to help me put on my headset while I was putting my hair up in a ponytail. Once done, Parker lightly patted my back giving me the signal that I'm ready to go. I then made my way down to the pit through a secured entrance.

As I was making my way to the center of the pit, Parker allowed the soldiers to get a better view of the pit by letting them stand behind the glass barriers. "Ready Mandy?" inquired Parker through his headset, looking at the woman at the center of the pit. "Let me check with my boys up on the balconies first," I uttered looking up at the armed B.S.A.A. soldiers. "You already up their boys?" "Roger, snipers are ready Ms. Stark," came an answer through the communication line. "Then I guess its show time, Parker."

The loud sound of the alarm started echoing through the room while red flashes of light filled the venue. Then the lights started to switch off one by one. The trainees were startled and some were trying their best not to panic while I just stood there with my drawn weapon at the middle of the pit waiting for the metal doors to open and release god knows what.

After several seconds the alarm stopped and the red flashing lights were gone. The only lights that were switched on were the ones focused on the pit and everything else in the room was black.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Then, the electronic door opened releasing some white smoke in the process. Afterwards, a distressed moan was heard and a sloppy and eerie sound like something being dragged was heard. A step, then another step made by something coming out from the electronic door and into the pit.

It was an infected— a zombie. It was dragging one of its legs and it walked slowly and mindlessly in the pit.

The trainees watched in silence as the infected mindlessly made its way closer to me. Some of the trainees thought that this was too easy as an exercise. Then, suddenly the infected stopped when it saw the living being. It just stood there motionless for several seconds then, without warning it moaned loudly and ran towards me. I just stood there while the creature quickly made its way to me. As the infected got really close to me it leaped towards me and even before it had the chance to maul me, a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

I had shot it dead in its head—a perfect headshot. The zombie's head was gone and it collapsed on the floor.

Afterwards, several moans were heard and a horde of zombies ran out of the metal door towards me. I started moving and immediately shot the incoming zombies on their legs to stop them then performed a roundhouse kick that sent the creatures flying away, killing them instantly. Subsequently, another large group of zombies were coming out and were quickly making its way to me when a mechanical hiss was heard. The other electronic door opened and out came a kennel of Cerberus.

The zombie dogs were running fast towards me, so, I turned quickly and ran back towards the incoming horde of zombies. The zombies tried attacking me but I was able to dodge and ran past them. When I was at a distance, I fired some shots at the creatures buying myself some time until I unpinned a grenade and threw it at the zombies and the dogs that were chasing after me. The explosion caused massive damage which instantly killed the zombies and the kennel of zombie dogs. I then approached a crawling zombie whose missing its lower half of the body and crashed its head with my boots.

Just when the trainees thought that it was over, a reptilian creature with huge razor claws came running out the metallic doors and leaped towards me at a fast rate. The Hunter swung its sharp large claws at me but I was able to dodge it and roll away safely. Then, two more Hunters came out and dashed towards me as well. This time, I changed my Handgun to a Sub-Machine Gun and started shooting at the creatures' faces and underbellies which caused the hunters to collapse dead on the floor. The other Hunter however, was able to sneak behind me and swung its claws at me. I barely dodged the attack.

I fell on the ground and dropped my gun near the creature in the process. I then quickly drew my knife and threw it at the creature's eye—Bull's eye. The fearless creature writhed in pain and I saw this as an opportunity. I drew my hand gun and barraged the hunter's belly with bullets until it bled and died.

Things were not yet over because a group of pincers and oozes came out of the metal doors and started running after me. I quickly stood up and retrieved my knife and Sub-Machine Gun. I then started running around the pit gathering the creatures in the process. Afterwards, I started shooting at their legs and arms then performed mêlée attacks to kill them. This continued for some time however, the creatures just kept coming and I started getting tired. If this continued I won't have enough ammo and strength to deal with the rest of the creatures.

Then, I saw something different from the group. There was a large lump of flesh with residual arms and legs running around with the group. I recognized that monster and knew how that can help me to my advantage. It was a Chunk. I than started shooting at the Chunk and the more damage it took the bigger it became until finally it stopped moving for a second then exploded. The large explosion killed and knocked down the rest of the oozes and pincers. Fortunately, I was not caught in the explosion.

I then approached the creatures that were still moving and finished them off one by one by either crushing their heads with my boots or stabbing them with my combat knife. When everything was done, I wiped my combat knife on my pants and placed it back in its sheath.

The metallic doors closed. The lights switched on. The demonstration was over. "Good work Mandy!" praised Parker through the communication line. "That's it? No black tentacle beings or tyrants?" I joked tired, making my way out of the pit. "Come on Stark, leave some for the little boys eh?" answered Parker, opening the secured door and letting me in. Once I entered, the soldiers started clapping and cheering.

"Come on guys," I pleaded, "for sure you can do the same thing down there once it is your group's turn." "Okay, so go back to your places everyone because I will be announcing the group assignments for this exercise," declared Parker while looking at his list. While the trainees went back to their seats, they couldn't seem to stop talking about what they just saw in the pit and how I single-handedly killed all those creatures.

While Parker announced the groupings, I untied my hair then returned my weapons and leaned on the glass barrier to rest. I noticed that several men wearing white protective clothes were down in the pit cleaning the carnage that I had just left. I then started wondering how many of those creatures were still hidden away—locked up in cages until they were going to be used and disposed of during the trainings. The idea seemed immoral especially for the case of the zombies who were once human beings but, this was the best way to prepare the soldiers with what they will be dealing with out there. The more familiarized the soldiers were to such creatures the lesser they will fear them. Well, that was the idea. However, for me, no matter how familiar I was with the kinds of creatures and evil out there, there was just one thing that I feared the most…

"Mandy!" called Parker. My attention then switched to the man who called out my name. "Yes?" "Would you like to give some tips or reminders first before the boys go down in the pit?" asked the male agent.

I walked towards the trainees. "Well, just remember the following and you'll be fine: first, be aware of your surroundings, use it to your advantage and always make sure to have an exit point. Second, shoot the creatures at their weak points, not only will this save time and ammo, it will definitely save your life. Third, use your items wisely, if you can kill something without depleting a lot of ammo then do it—use your combat knife, do mêlée attacks or use something else to inflict damage. And most importantly don't panic…"

"Parker? I addressed, waiting for the man to say something.

"Okay, so the first group that will go down to the pit will be the green team, followed by the red team, then the yellow team, followed by orange team, then the purple team, and last will be the blue team. Please remember that you and your team's performances will be graded and points deducted when the snipers save your asses. Then at the end, we'll be announcing which team performed the best. If you have no questions… then, let's begin!" declared the male B.S.A.A. agent, handing a copy of the list of trainees to me.

The training exercise lasted for several hours. Everyone was tired and hungry by the time they finished. Some of the trainees were resting on their seats while the others were already lying down on the floor in exhaustion. Several of the trainees finished the exercise unharmed while there were some who sustained some minor injuries.

"Okay boys, we're done tallying your scores," I announced, causing the tired trainees to sit properly and go back to their seats. "Despite some minor setbacks, everybody actually performed better than what we had expected. So, congratulations everyone. You passed ". The soldiers clapped and cheered upon hearing the good news.

'' Now each of your teams are to choose a team name and captain. They will report to me on Saturday '' I told them. '' Yes Ma'am '' the trainees said in unison. They walked out after we did. I packed up my stuff, heading home for the day. Walking into stark tower I had a smile on my face. The recruits had passed their last test and will be in the field soon. I had confidence that they would be able to work together in real bio-terrorist conditions. I knew that there was one thing I hated. Albert Wesker. If he ever comes back from the dead I'll kill him again.


	5. Chapter 4: Picnic, Article and Ada

Loki and I were sitting under a shady hundred-year-old oak tree in Central Park. The park boasts several lakes, theaters, ice rinks, fountains, tennis courts, baseball fields, many playgrounds and other facilities. It is also home to the Central Park Zoo and the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Kids were playing on the playgrounds while their parents watched. I loved it here, it was peaceful and possibly the only place that I could forget about bio-terrorism even if just for a day. The park was beautiful, leaves on the trees are changing colors in a multitude of reds, greens and oranges. Flowers were in bloom and the birds were singing.

A plaid picnic blanket spread out with the two of us on it. Loki was wearing a blue muscle shirt with a black pair of cargo pants and tan boots. His hair was down. I was in a red spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of old faded, ripped blue jeans and black satin flats. I had my hair in a loose ponytail.

'' This is just perfect, no B.O.W's or terrorists to worry about. We don't have to worry about being eaten by a ten-foot snake '' Loki noted with a smile. Smiling, I said '' yeah, I know. Its great not having to worry about any of that or Wesker''. I said Wesker's name seething with hatred and Loki put an arm around me having noticed it.

'' Hey, hey don't worry beautiful. He's not coming back and even if he did, I'd do anything to protect you '' He tried assuring me. '' I know, but he would just go after Chris. Wesker hated him the most out of all of us and he never told us why. During the mansion, he said that I was too smart for my own good'' I told him. '' Are you sure honey? '' He asked, eyes wide. '' Yeah for twelve years he's always hated Chris, even if we didn't always see him he was pulling strings from behind the scenes, so I'm sure that he'd go after him first, '' I told him. Loki nodded in agreement, as I stood.

He stood. '' We should get going '' Loki said grabbing my hand. Unfortunately, for us the press was there and started to bombard us. '' Aril what are you doing with Loki? '' Jessie Cross from the New York Times asked. '' Is there something going on between you two? '' Brock Dawson from the Wall Street Journal inquired. '' Are you a couple? '' Michael Moon from the New York Post wanted to know. Some of the magazine photographers were snapping pictures of us.

'' Just what we needed. Let's go Loki '' I growled, pulling him away from the press. I ignored them as they asked more questions. Not what I needed, this was going in the New York Times, the Wall Street Journal and the New York Post tomorrow. We left and went to a different part of the park. It was nice and secluded; maybe we could just sit and relax. In the end, we just decided to go home.

I walked into the family living room the next day. The room had rust colored hardwood flooring, a black 42 inch LCD flat screen TV mounted to the wall. A stand was right under it with the cable box, with some pictures hanging. There were two couches and a couple of chairs. Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs.

I was in a red spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of old faded, ripped blue jeans and black satin flats. I had my hair in a loose ponytail. Dad had the paper in his hand. Well there goes my plan to destroy the paper before they could see it. Now to expect questions and a lot of them. Dad looked at me asking '' what the hell? ''.

He handed me the article, but I didn't have time to answer as Fury stomped into the room in all black with his black trench coat and eye patch with a copy The Wall Street Journal in his hand. Just fucking great. '' What the hell is this?'' He demanded angrily. I looked at the headline, which said.

_Mandy and Loki. A romance in the works?_

_By Brock Dawson_

_Mandy Stark the daughter of Tony Stark and alternate ego of Iron Man was seen yesterday having a picnic in Central Park with the super villain Loki, who had destroyed a little over half the city during his attack. Mandy looked happy and was holding hands with him. On the other hand, Loki seemed sincerely happy with a smile on his face. They even shared an apple pie with ice tea and a kiss._

_The two gave us no comment when asked if they were a couple by Michael Moon from the New York Post, which leads this reporter to believe that they have something to hide. When asked by our reporter Brock Dawson if something was going on between them they gave no comment. Is there a romance brewing between the sworn enemy of the avengers and the daughter of an avenger? We'll see._

I finished reading the article, sighed, placed the paper down and look at Fury. '' Yes, we are dating. He hasn't hurt me '' I huffed defending Loki. They just looked at me as if I had grown a second head. '' You're defending him?'' Fury demanded. '' Yes I am and you can go feed yourself a B.O.W for all I care! '' I yelled at him getting confused looks, which were quickly shrugged off. '' He's a criminal! '' Steve shouted.

I whipped around, smacked him and said icily '' He changed his ways nine years ago''. '' I suggest you watch your tone young lady '' Fury said narrowing his eyes. '' Don't you even start with me, you puto idiota! '' I demanded jabbing him in the chest. '' You don't disrespect me young lady '' Fury said voice icy. '' I don't respect you, just your title as director of SHEILD '' I told him smirking.

I didn't have time to react as his hand collided with my cheek. I gasped as I felt a sting on my face and realized he smacked me. Two things happened at once. Mom was at my side in a second, concerned and Steve was so cross, that he jumped on Fury.

'' It's nothing '' I said, waving her off her concerns. The others look shocked and horrified that he smacked me and had to pull Steve off Fury. He had a couple of bruises and a busted lip. Natasha hit fury in the gut and darkly said '' hurt her again and you'll get worse ''. '' I said it's nothing Natasha '' I said while giving fury a death glare. She nodded.

There was a knock at the door. I could only smile, knowing that it Loki at the door. I opened it to find that I was right, Loki was waiting for me.

'' Hey you '' I smiled. Loki just smiled and walked in. He was in brown, almost tan t-shirt, jeans with boots and his hair down. Everyone looked at him. '' Look I know you all have questions, we'll answer them but one a time '' Loki said looking around the room. That's when I noted the package in his hand. It was small, wrapped in tan paper and looked like a box. '' What's that? '' I asked, curious. '' Just something that the boys and I found '' He said, grinning, handing me the package.

I noticed the note on top, but deciding to open it later, placing it on the table on top of the paper. '' I don't know about this, '' Dad said warily.

'' I don't trust him. I say we throw him in a cell and call it good '' Steve said crossing his arms. I tossed Steve a glare, but he didn't care. '' Yeah I agree '' Natasha said, agreeing with Steve but that was mostly because she thinks of me as a niece.

The others except for Thor agreed. I subtly nodded to Thor. '' All right, that is enough! '' Thor shouted shocking everyone. I smiled and said '' thank you Thor ''. '' You're agreeing with this? '' Dad asked, outraged. Thor nodded, saying '' I performed a truth spell and found that he was telling the truth ''.

'' That doesn't matter, he attacked New York, he's a terrorist! '' Steve said seething. I stepped up, about to have his face meet my fist. '' Calm down sweetie '' Loki said, grabbing my fist. '' Now now there's no need for violence. Let's think this through'' Bruce calmly said. '' Your right, Bruce but you guys need to understand that I'm an adult who's capable of making her own decisions '' I said Loki letting go of my fist.

That's when noticed the red spot on my cheek. '' What the? '' He asked, cupping my face in his hand. '' Fury smacked her. Steve and I beat him up '' Natasha answered. Loki looked right at Fury, chuckling at his bruises and busted lip before saying '' you never ever hit a woman '' before hitting him. This got him a new bruise. '' Loki's right, you never hit a woman no matter the reason '' Thor said eyes narrowing. Everybody nodded.

It was obvious that they weren't going to trust him. Loki sighed and looked at him saying '' Give me a chance to prove myself all right? '' .'' Fine but we'll be keeping an eye on you and if I catch you planning anything you'll be sorry, '' Fury said. Loki chuckled, nodding. '' Look can we argue later, but now we need to deal with the media storm that's brewing outside '' Mom said with a look on of annoyance on her face. '' Just tell them something, '' I said. I didn't want to deal with the press right now or ever.

''Look I know you don't like it, but we need to deal this fast '' Fury said looking at me point-blank. Loki's eyes narrow into slits and said dangerously '' listen you have no right to order her around got it? ''. Fury nodded, seeing the way he had just been put in his place. Loki and I went upstairs after I picked up the package. Once in my living room Loki said '' open it '' while pointing to the package. I smiled reading the note.

_Captain_

_After all you have been through you deserve a nice vacation. I know this might be strange coming from us, but it is true. You have risked so much for us. Saving our lives repeatedly not caring about what happens to yourself. Like the time you took three bullets in the chest from an H&amp;K Sniper Rifle over in the Eastern Slav Republic, so we could get Rosenberg out of that hellhole and back to his family._

_All of us on Alpha team and Widow Squad wanted to do something for you. This is very special to you. We hope this helps release some of the pressure._

_Sincerely_

_ Your boys_

I opened the box and couldn't hold back the smile I had on my face, tears brimming. My team did this for me and I know this put them in trouble. '' I thought I lost this in Morocco '' my voice was quiet almost a whisper. '' I know. One our boys went back and retrieved it knowing what it means to you '' Loki smiled. '' Wow, thank you '' I mumbled into his shirt. He wiped my tears saying '' don't you cry love ''.

Inside the box is my STARS samurai edge. I smiled and hugged him, placing a kiss on his lips. He and the others knew how much this gun meant to me, I've used it for over thirteen years and I think I'm the only one of us who has still has their samurai edge.

My samurai edge was black and upgraded with a burgundy trigger and magazine, a standard sized slide-stop lever, and the logo on the grip is a brighter shade of red. It has a red finish slide and a silver trigger. In addition, minor internal changes made it a competition-capable weapon, such as a medium-weight slide and adjusted the trigger pull.

There was an Italian engraving in gold that said _per nostro capitano in ricordo di il S.T.A.R.S membri che hanno perso la vita nella notte di luglio, 24 1998_. In English, it meant; for our captain in memory of the STARS members who were killed on the night of July 24, 1998.

'' The engraving was Shun's idea. Thought it might look good '' Loki said a wide grin plastered on his face. '' You'll have to thank the boys for me sweetie'' I told him still crying a little. He dried the rest of my tears and I just hugged him as if he was a lifeline.

Until Fury called a surprise meeting, the rest of the day went pretty well at least.

All of us were in the meeting room, sitting around the circular meeting table. Dad was sitting on Mom's right with Bruce on her left. Steve was next to Bruce with Natasha on his left who has Clint to her right. Thor was next to Loki with me on his right. Fury came on in with Maria Hill his second in command. Maria dressed in her SHELID uniform and had a serious look, like Fury but she was actually friendly unlike him.

'' What Fury? I was in the middle of my paperwork '' Dad demanded irritated. Oh so that was why he was so irritated. The others all voiced their irritation as they had been in the middle of something, including me. Maria cleared her throat and said '' now if you are all done can we get started? '' . I just rolled my eyes. '' The reason that I called this meeting was due to all the bio-terrorist attacks across the country, '' Fury said.

As if I did not already know all this, but he got everyone's attention including mine. What was Fury planning? I had gone to great lengths to mask my involvement in the BSAA. Could he or Maria have found out? If they had, I would be screwed. I hope not.

'' Yeah we heard about it. But isn't there an organization that specializes in combating them? '' Mom asked. '' Yes. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance otherwise known as the BSAA '' Maria told them. I looked at her and realized that this will not be good. '' You're going to learn about all the types of viruses they deal with '' Fury informed us.

Great, just fucking great. I wanted to keep them out this for as long I could. Can this get any worse? Loki and I shared a look of worry, which Maria noticed, but did not comment on. Thank god for that.

That's when a striking Asian-American woman of Chinese descent, sporting a sleek figure with short black hair in a bob and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing a bright red blouse with buttons, and the sleeves rolled up. The rest of her outfit is completely black including long gloves, leather pants, and boots with a small heel. She also wears a necklace that slightly resembles a cross.

Loki and I shared a look as we both immediately recognized the woman as Ada Wong. She had worked for Wesker.


	6. Chapter 5:Meeting and Talking with Maria

There were a million questions running through my head. What the hell was Ada doing here? Didn't Fury know that she's bad news? Didn't he know that she used to work for a known bio-terrorist? He probably doesn't but he would have checked her record right? Unless her involvement was kept secret. This day just keeps getting worse, first that article, now Ada. What's next?

A look of shock crossed Ada's face, but she quickly schooled her features before anyone saw it. Tuning Fury out I remembered when I had first met Ada.

_Loki and I had split up, searching the base for any information. I had just found a console and was looking through the files, finally finding the one I was looking for and inserted a small thumb drive into the computer. It took a few minutes, god I wanted to get out of here. It was freezing even with my burgundy winter coat. I finally got the file. '' Loki I've got the file '' I said through my com unit my teeth chattering a bit due to the freezing weather. '' Good, now get out of there. I'm setting this place to blow sky-high. You ok? '' Was Loki's response. '' Yeah I'm fine, just freezing, '' I said, grabbing the drive and stuffing it into my pocket._

_I could feel the color drain from my face as I felt the cold tip of a gun pressed against my head, I stilled, my eyes widened, blood turning to ice. Slowly I raised my hands as the gun pressed harder into the back of my head. '' Who are you? '' I asked, voice icy. '' Wouldn't you like to know? '' The person said. I could tell my attacker was female by the sound of their voice. ''Now be a good girl and hand over the drive '' She said her voice silky._

_'' Naw, I don't think so, '' I said, slamming my foot on hers before elbowing her in the gut. Quickly lashing out she got me with a punch to my stomach, forcing me to double over in pain. Recovering quickly I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to drop the gun. I kicked the gun away just as she was about to dive for it, and we both started to wrestle for the gun, which the bitch got ahold of._

_Then all of a sudden, we heard a loud crack. Feeling a searing pain in my leg, I cried out. Looking down I saw a bullet wound in my right leg. Having heard the gun cock, I looked up getting a good look at her. She's sporting a sleek figure with short black hair in a bob with brown eyes. She was wearing a bright red coat with buttons; the rest of her outfit is completely black including gloves, leather pants, and boots with a small heel. _

_'' Wesker always did say you're too smart for your own good, '' She said. Wesker? She works for Wesker. '' So you work for Wesker. Just what does that treacherous bastard want? '' I seethed through clinched teeth. '' The information '' She smirked. What would he want with the information? There is no way in hell that he's getting this information. No fucking way, no how. '' Well if he wants it, he'll take it over my dead body, '' I stated serious, my tone laced with venom. '' That can be arranged, he wants you dead as well '' The bitch said. Before I could retort a gunshot rang through the room. Turning my head, I saw Loki in the doorway with a smoking gun. She quickly an off and Loki helped out of the base._

Loki gently nudged me, bringing me out of my musings.

'' What the hell are you thinking?! '' I shouted, standing up, slamming my hands on the table. '' What are you thinking? '' Loki hissed standing as well, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Looking at us Fury said, '' This is not your decision ''.

''Then who's fucking decision was it? '' I demanded an answer. '' That's classified '' Fury stated. Classified this, classified that, I hate all the red tape. '' Fuck you Fury, '' I stated angrily while giving him the middle finger. '' Don't talk to me like young lady '' Fury said scolding me like a child. '' When she betrays you, don't come crying to me, '' I said my eyes narrowing. Loki just left the room, I sat down.

'' She'll be here for the next three months, teaching you about some of the viruses that she's dealt with '' Fury told us. '' Semplicemente fantastico, you really are an idiot '' I stated clapping slowly. '' Look, I know you're not happy about this, I'm not either '' Maria sighed, shaking her head '' but we have no choice. These orders come straight from the top of the food chain ''. '' So the orders come from President Benford? '' I asked cynically crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way President Benford or Adam as he had told me to call him would let Ada onto the Avengers, he knows her history with Leon and us. He also knows that she worked for Wesker.

'' Unfortunately, they do '' Maria scowled. The meeting was at an end. '' Mandy please stay behind '' Maria ordered. Fury wanted Mom to show Ada to her room as everyone left. Now it's just Maria and I in the room. '' What? '' I demanded, looking her in the eye. '' I want to talk to you and Loki '' She said, then called Loki in here. '' Something wrong? '' Loki asked, walking into the room. '' I noticed the look you shared when Ada walked in '' Maria stated, not beating around the bush. Worried we looked at each other, and then back at Maria.

''_ Should we tell her? _'' I asked using ASL. Loki thought about it for a bit.''_ Yes her and Thor. We should have people on the inside just in case that bitch tries anything _'' Loki signed back_. _''_ You sure about this Loki? How do you think they'll react? _'' I signed back. ''_ Don't know, but we have to take the risk. We can't let her walk around here unchecked, have you forgot what happened the last time? _'' He signed concerned. '' I still have the scar '' I said aloud bitterly_. _

'' Scar? '' Maria gasped, shocked. '' Did I say that aloud? '' I squeaked. '' Yes, you did '' Maria commented. '' Before we go any further you need to call Thor, we don't want to explain the story twice '' Loki said. '' No, tell me what's going on right now '' She ordered looking between us. I chuckled lightly while Loki rolled his eyes. She thought she could order us around.

'' Not until my brother is in this room '' Loki commented, crossing his arms over his chest. Maria was about to say something, but I put my hand up silencing her. '' Get Thor in here or were not talking '' I demanded not budging one bit. '' Fine '' She grudgingly coincided before calling Thor.

Coming into the room, Maria requested that Thor took a seat. '' Thor '' I began '' Loki and I haven't been entirely honest with everyone ''. '' Just what weren't you being honest about? '' Maria inquired angrily, putting her hands on her hips. We both rolled our eyes. So I began to explain about the Umbrella Corporation, the mansion and everything after that even when Loki had joined our group and the BSAA with Loki taking over some parts of the story.

'' You didn't think to mention this before? '' She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. '' We didn't have to tell you anything Ms. Hill '' Loki stated grinding his teeth. '' You should have said something at the meeting '' Maria ground out. '' Look Maria Loki's right, we didn't have to say shit, but we are since we trust you '' I stated calmly looking her in the eye. '' You still should have said something '' Maria sighed. '' Look, I get you're mad, I understand, but the only reason we didn't tell you was because we wanted to protect you. If you knew then umbrella would've gone after all of you '' I said, placing my hands on the table.

''We won't be living here much longer, Loki and I have been planning to move out, but with Ada here '' I started. '' It doesn't leave much of a choice '' Maria finished my sentence. '' Precisely right Ms. Hill'' Loki stated, nodding his head.

Shaking her head, She sighed. '' Which would mean that you need somebody on the inside '' She observed. I thought hard about it, if we had an informant, they could keep us informed on what's going on here and at SHEILD. Would she be willing to become a double agent? If she did, she'd be put in more danger than she already was. That was out of the question.

'' No Maria, it's out of the question. Their's already too many people involved and I'm not letting you get hurt because of my decisions '' I said. Rolling her eyes Maria said '' I don't care, you need someone to keep you informed and I'm that person. Being shields A.D I have access to files most don't and that includes Fury ''. ''Fine '' I growled '' but the second you feel threatened call me, I won't have you getting hurt. Got it? '' she nodded. '' Good, thanks Maria '' Loki said.

Thor, who had been mute the entire conversation spoke. '' I'll watch her. Even though I knew you changed I never thought that would why. The horrors you must have seen '' He whispered shaking his head. '' Don't talk about those brother, you heard the story so you know about the betrayal she's faced'' Loki hissed. Thor nodded, looking down, thinking he upset me. '' Thor you did upset me, in fact, you never can but It just makes my blood boil to think of the amount of people who've betrayed my trust in the past '' I told him honestly. He nodded.

'' Loki I think that next week you and I should go to Asgard, speak with father about your change. I've seen it in both your eyes and actions. You unconditional love for Mandy is what made you change, I'm thinking you might be soul-mates '' Thor stated.

I smiled as nodded his consent. With that our little meeting was called to an end.


	7. Chapter 6

'' Fury wants want? '' I shouted at Parker jumping out my chair, causing it to topple over. It was the Saturday after Ada's unexpected appearance, we were both in my office, and I wasn't happy. The reason? Fury had demanded a tour of the main base. '' A tour '' Parker said shrinking in the chair he was sitting in.

He was in a brownish black shirt, jeans and sneakers with his hair hanging down. A scowl is on his face, arms crossed over his chest. I was in an orange-grey shirt under a blue jacket, faded jeans and boots with my hair in a tight bun.

Fixing my chair, I sighed while thinking over the situation. Giving Fury a tour would have its pros and cons. It would give grounds for any op we have together, but he would see the base. '' Aright fine, grant the tour '' I started picking the bridge of my nose '' but set it up for Thursday, next week''. Straightening himself, Parker nodded and said '' right. Anything else I need to know? '' '' No, we'll work out the details before the tour '' I stated. He nodded, leaving my office.

After about an hour, I heard a knock at the door and allowed the person in my office. Looking up I saw Joseph Winters. He was around 5'4 with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had a slim but muscular build. '' Ms. Stark '' He said officially. '' Mr. Winters '' I said. He handed me a piece of paper that had the name of his SOU team and the members of the team. Looking at the list and finding it in order, I nodded to him. He then left my office closing the door behind him returning to his work.

Later that same day Fury called another meeting.

''The five boroughs, each have a BSAA base with two people in charge of all of them. I've arranged a tour of the main base in Manhattan with Parker Luciani the second in command. I still haven't talked to the one in command. Agent Luciani said that she's extremely busy and we'll most likely meet her during the tour '' Fury informed.

'' Wait a woman's in charge of the NY BSAA? That's just hilarious '' Dad said before laughing. I shot him a glare, which was ignored. '' Yes a woman's in charge of the NY BSAA and she's one of the twelve BSAA founders, '' Maria said, glaring at Dad who immediately stopped laughing and straightened up. She knew who was in charge but didn't say anything.

'' Now that you're done, maybe we can get on with the meeting? '' Fury asked, more like demanded. Thankfully, Parker didn't say that Loki worked for us as well, that would have caused a disaster we don't need now. '' Alright when's all this taking place? '' Clint wanted to know. '' A week from today '' Maria told us. Fury called the meeting to an end.

A week later, I was in my office going over paperwork. It was the day of the tour. I'm in a black shirt under a pale green army- style military jacket that bears the emblem of the BSAA's North American on both sleeves with jeans with black combat boots with a small heel.

The tour was in an hour and I need to talk to Parker and set some ground rules. I called Parker to my office and he walked in a minute later. "You wanted to see me?" He asked looking me in the eye. "No need to ask so serious Parker "I told him and there was no need to for him to act serious." Well Parker" I started "we need to set the rules and regulations for the visit". He nodded and asked '' just how long is Ada supposed to be there? ''. '' Three months at least that's what Fury told us '' I said answering his question.

'' So what are the rules they need to follow? '' He asked. '' One, they are not allowed to distract our people. Two they are not permitted into the restricted sections. They may be the avengers but here they are nothing but civilians. Third, any questions are directed to you, nowhere else. Oh and be careful with anything important since Ada will be with them '' I told him.

Later that night, Loki and I were at eleven Madison Square Park. It has a sensational dining room with chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings, glimmering art Deco fixtures. We were sitting at a table with windows that look out onto Madison Square Park.

I was wearing a dark blue knee length strapless dress with my hair down. He looked really hansom in a nice dark green shirt, black pants and convers. He also had his hair down. We both shared a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread accidently kissing when we took the same bite. He had coke while I had ice tea.

'' So how'd the tour go? '' He asked. '' Well Parker said that it well, but Fury was furious when couldn't see anything in the restricted section. Parker said that his face was brighter than a tomato! '' I said, chuckling a bit. Loki chuckled too.

Loki stood up, walked up to me and sank to one knee, ever so graceful.

"Amanda Stark, you have pulled me from Darkness by showering me with your light. You blew down every defense and left me bare, quieting my inner demons. You made me question who I was and why I behaved with such hatred. I have saved you, in turn, you have saved me. My love for you is like the universe. It is all encompassing and never-ending. I want to spend the rest of my long life with you. Never have I loved a mortal so much. Would you be able to accept my hand in marriage?" He peeked up at me, eyes glittering like unnamed gemstones. Speaking of gemstones, he held one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. The band looked like it was made of pure gold with small red diamonds with little balls on both sides and a beautiful heart shapped red sapphire in the middle.

I was at a loss for words, so I cried from happiness instead. "Yes, Loki. I will gladly marry you." He languidly kissed my hand and said "Asgard never gained such a beautiful woman." That made me blush and he laughed.


	8. Chapter 7

The morning sun slowly brightened the bedroom despite the curtains hung over the window. Smiling as I found Loki's muscular arms wrapped around my torso with my head on his chest. I loved the way he looked, like an angle.

Felling Loki's fingertips drift slowly across my back I sighed softly snuggling closer to him. I was just wearing a black bra and a pair of grey sweats, which exposed the scar on my neck and my tattoo for the STARS logo on my right hip. Loki was in nothing but a pair of black sweats with his hair being a bit messy from sleeping.

'' Morning '' I mumbled against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. '' Good morning '' He replied kissing me softly. '' Did you sleep well? '' '' Yeah I did. No nightmares '' I replied, referring to the nightmares I used to have. '' I'll make breakfast for us, '' Loki said, getting out of bed, putting on a black t-shirt. He then headed in the direction of the kitchen. I got out, put a blue t-shirt then went into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a Stainless Steel Kenmore Self-Clean stovetop and oven combo. Right on top of it, hanging between the dark cherry wood cabinets I had a black microwave, with a round wooden table. The silver double door fridge that had the freezer under it was to the left when you walk in.

I smiled sitting down at the table while Loki was at the stove cooking and the scent of coffee was in the air. I noticed Loki placed a plate in front of me. The plate had French toast topped with banana and bacon was beside it with a hashbrown. I smiled, Loki always knew my favorites. He then placed silverware in front of me along with a cup of coffee.

He then proceeded to make some for himself and sat down in front of me. '' When'd you learn to cook? '' I asked honestly curious. '' Mother taught me. She said that it would be good for me to learn how to cook so that I can take care of a wife and family if I ever got betrothed, Which I have to one of the most beautiful and strongest woman in the nine realms'' He said making me blush red. He just gave me a goofy look to which I smiled. After breakfast, I changed into a purple plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath and jeans with socks. I had my hair down.

Walking into the family living room, I saw that everyone except Ada was in the room, sitting on the couches and chairs. Where could she have gone? '' Where'd Wong go? '' I asked hands on my hips, looking at everyone for an answer. They all looked at me with confusion on their faces. '' Ada said that she had a meeting with an old friend, '' Clint said looking at me.

'' Old friend? Yeah right. She shifty and no one really knows what side she's on. She mostly works for herself and only herself '' I muttered hoping nobody would hear what I just said. '' How would you know that? You avoid her like the plague '' Steve said, looking me in the eye. I chuckled and said, '' I know more about her than you all do ''. Bruce was about to say something when I spun on my heel and walked out of the room. Since Ada isn't here, this would be the perfect time to search through her room for anything that would tell me why she's really here. I went up to my room and grabbed a flash drive.

Opening the door to Ada's room and walking in, I saw a gray plastic garbage can. You then look up to see a black Maplewood queen size bed covered in red blankets, across the room. The floor is white title. Next to the garbage can is a white plastic clothesbasket. This is jammed tight between the garbage can and the desk, which sits near the corner. The tops of the desk are white, but the supports are black. Files cover the bottom shelf, while the next two have miscellaneous items on them. On the top shelf, she a gun.

Next to the gun, there was nothing. She has nothing hanging on the gray, black, and white painted walls but the light switch. The next wall is bare, but in the corner, where the third wall meets it, there are six shelves. Those shelves have many different types of Files and guns. One of the shelves have nothing on it. The shelves meet a window, which is covered by some white blinds.

At the end of the bed, on the final wall, there is a television. Everything on the shelves is in good condition. Following this wall is her closet. I walked over to her desk finding a laptop in the draw. Opening it, I found it had a password so I wasn't going to waste time guessing the password. I then looked at her files to find that they were just about the viruses. I started to search around in her desk and found a piece of paper that said ' Midnight '.

I opened the laptop, entered the word Midnight, and found that it was the password for her computer. On the screen, she had Files, Observations, Notes and Plans. I copied everything off her computer.

I then quietly snuck out.

Going back into my living room, I huffed, sitting down on the grey sofa when Loki walked. '' Hey I just searched through Ada's room and copied everything on her laptop, '' I informed him with a smirk on my face. Loki looked at me and said, '' Does Ada know you've been snooping through her things?'' '' Hell no! She'd most likely threaten me to keep my mouth shut '' I told him chuckling. Loki only chuckled at that comment, but I knew that he was trying not to worry about the repercussions

'' So when are you going to Asgard? '' I asked, wanting to know. '' In an hour and he might bring mother and father here to meet you '' He said, as I nodded my agreement. '' I should go get ready, '' He said as he was still wearing the black shirt and sweats from this morning and went to change.

I smiled; he wanted to make a good impression on Odin to prove he's changed his ways but what if he didn't believe Loki? If Odin thought that Loki was a threat, he would be thrown into the dungeons or worse. I didn't want that, but knew he would protect his people first. I just hoped that Odin would listen and give Loki a chance to prove he's changed. '' What's wrong, hon? '' Loki asked, pulling me from my thoughts, as I looked at him. He was wearing a brown/tan Henley shirt, black pants and converse. His hair was tied back.

'' Nothing, it's just that I'm worried about what your father's going to do, '' I told him deciding to be honest. '' You have nothing to worry about hon, '' He said, trying to alleviate my fears but it did nothing. '' I guess, but it doesn't help that you're going to be at your father's mercy, '' I told him. '' I know, but we've faced far worse, '' He reminded me.

'' I know, '' I told him.

It's been two hours since Loki and Thor left. I know Loki could take care of himself and I shouldn't be worried but I was.

That's when I heard the door open and looked only to see my mother. She was in a business suit with her hair in a ponytail. She had a smile on her face. '' Hey sweetie '' She said, sitting down on the chair in front of me. '' Hey mom '' I smiled. She looked at me and asked '' you worried? '' '' Yeah '' I answered. '' Loki and I got engaged last night, '' I said, holding up my left hand showing her the ring.

'' Oh wow, the rings beautiful, '' Mom said smiling. '' Thanks. I can't wait for when we start planning our wedding '' I said honestly. '' This is a big step in your life, '' She noted. '' I know, but I'm ready, '' I said not adding that I earned some happiness after all the shit I've seen. We both heard a phone go off and mom said it was hers. '' Oh great. Looks like your dad needs some help with the investors '' Mom said before getting up and walking out. I nodded chuckling.


	9. Chapter 8

Loki and I were in my apartment looking at the boxes spread across the room. We were moving out the next day. '' Are you sure, you want to do this? '' Loki asked quietly. I knew what he meant. Did I want to move out? And the answer was yes, I did, it was time I got my own place. '' Yeah, it's time I got my own place anyway '' I said, smiling as Loki wrapped his arms around me.

The loud, swift knock at our door broke us out of our embrace with a start. Another round of knocking jolted us again, reminding me that I do in fact need to get the door. I padded on the balls of my feet hurriedly to the door. I quickly and anxiously reached for the door and yanked it open while at the same time looking towards the clock. It was 10 pm, who could be up this late. I turned back toward the open door and…

SMACK

I was sent stumbling sideways, and almost fell to the floor. Luckily, Loki was there or else I would have lost my balance completely and fallen. I looked up to see Ada in her doorway rubbing her hand.

"Bitch!" Ada said, trying to hold back her anger. Loki still had me in his arms and I had a hand on my face. I was not shocked so much as; I had expected her to find out. I had just hoped that we had moved out by the time she had. She walked right in and up to us so they were face to face. I was paralyzed and didn't know why, but I couldn't move from my spot.

Loki growled and said '' what do you want Ada? '' '' I know your girlfriend went through my room. So tell me, what were you looking for? '' She asked me in the eyes. '' None of your fucking business Wong! '' I sheathed through my teeth. She smirked, saying '' I remember you. Antarctica ''.

She had a thought. '' Ah, you were looking for any evidence you could use to get me thrown out '' She stated calmly as ever. '' You worked for Wesker, '' I stated untangling myself from Loki's arms. Ada smirked again and said '' Wesker always said you too smart for your own good, so I'm telling you now, cross me and I'll see to it that your body is never found ''. '' Is that a threat? '' I demanded angrily. '' No, it's a promise '' She said and walked out.

The next day everybody sat around the spacious living room, each absorbed in his or her own task. Mom and Dad sitting on the love seat, a stack of papers on mom's lap, Steve and Bruce are sitting across from each other playing cards, and Natasha sits on the arm of Clint's chair, twirling one of his arrows. Thor sat on the other chair with Ada in the chair next to him. Loki and I were on the on the other loveseat.

Loki and I had been talking about moving out and getting our own place. We had finally decided on a place in the Upper East Side of Manhattan while still being close to the base, we were going to tell them today as we had already started packing our things. I didn't care what they had to say, it was time that I moved out on my own.

'' Hey guys, '' I said, grabbing everybody's attention. '' Loki and I decided to move out and get a place of our own. We decided on a lovely little apartment in the Upper East Side''. Everyone but Dad smiled. '' What the hell do you mean you're moving out? Stark Towers is your home! '' Dad asked angry. '' Exactly what I said. I'm moving out '' I said calmly looking him in the eye.

Dad looked at me and said '' you're the daughter of the CEO of Stark Industries and that alone puts a target on your back! Not only that, but you're the daughter of an avenger and that puts an even bigger target on your back! We can't protect you if something happens! '' '' I can protect myself just fine! '' I yelled at him.

Mom looked at me shocked. This hadn't been the first time I had blown up over the years, but it was just the first I had blown up at dad. '' No you can't, Natasha may have you how to fight, but you've never had to fight what we do! '' Dad yelled, pointing to himself and the others. '' Your right, I haven't, I've fought things that are worse than you can fucking imagine! '' I screamed at the top of my voice, jabbing him in the chest. I felt someone restraining me from behind and looked to see Loki is holding me back. '' Calm down '' Loki whispered. I took a breath, calming my temper as Loki let go. '' You're not moving out and that's final! '' He yelled as I raced upstairs.

I haven't seen or spoken to Tony since then, but I didn't care. Our relationship had worsened just like Moira and her dad's before she and Claire were kidnapped.


	10. Chapter 9

Loki and I were in the living room of our apartment.

It was beautiful. Dark, coffee colored hardwood floors, cream colored rugs here and there, with dark blue patterns on them. The walls were a midnight blue, and the ceiling was white. The furniture was modern looking, but also comfortable. I was sitting on the couch with Loki in a chair. I had decided to go through what I had found on Ada's computer.

'' Figlio di puttana! '' I swore as he got off the chair and looked at the screen. '' Great. Just fucking great '' He sighed, running his hand through his hair. '' Yeah I know. Merda! '' I sighed, not liking where this was going. Great. It turns out that she had files on every one of us and they dated eight months before she turned up which means that someone gave her the information from the inside, meaning we had traitor on the loose. She's also having correspondence with some using the initials J.S, and M.S. I read the first two.

_11-9-2012_

_J.S_

_I just arrived at SHEILD. I'm still getting the basics, but apparently, the director wants me to teach the avengers about the types of viruses we go up against. I heard that you got a t-abyss sample from your old pal Raymond Vester six years ago and that you're experimenting with it. Think you can use it to stage an attack?_

_A.W_

I decided to read the response.

_11-16-2012_

_A.W_

_I think we can but Raymond and I will need some time to set things up. Hopefully the BSAA doesn't get wind of this. I DO NOT WANT REDFIELD, STARK AND VALENTINE ON OUR ASSES! While Redfield and Valentine aren't that bad, I've dealt with Stark, and she may keep her cool, but piss her off and she'll have your ass._

_J.S_

_11-23-2012_

_J.S_

_Good. I met the avengers after a couple of days learning the ropes. I've forwarded their files to you. From what I've seen there a tight knit group and good fighters. Natasha (the black widow) wanted to test my combat skills even though fury vouched for me._

_The others are as you would expect. Thor splits his time between earth and his home. Steve took a liking to me. Bruce and Tony are always in that lab of theirs. It took a week to get Clint to say a word to me. I think that he was just observing._

_We might have a problem. Remember Aril from you're time on the Queen Zenobia? I met her in the Antarctic. Well guess what? She's Tony Stark's daughter and the others treat her as a niece! This could seriously blow our plans to shit if she found out. __She may have grown a little, but I recognize her for who she is. I've attached photo of the girl._

_A.W_

_11-30-2012_

_A.W_

_Shit, it is her. She's grown, but I recognize her. From I heard during my time in the BSAA and as Redfield's one time partner she's trained by each and every one of them._

_Have our guy inside SHEILD get rid of her. NOW! BEFORE SHE BLOWS OUR PLANS TO HELL! She's allergic to peanuts right? Make it look like an accident._

_J.S_

'' Do you think I should tell Maria or should keep it to ourselves? '' I asked, wanting to know his opinion on what we should do. '' I think we should take this to Maria, I don't trust Fury '' He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. '' Yeah I guess, '' I said printing out the emails and placing my laptop on the coffee table.


	11. Chapter 10

'' Shit.''

Loki and I were sprinting throughout our apartment the next day, trying to finish getting ready. We're supposed to meet at 12:30...and it was 11:50. We were having lunch with Maria to tell what we found out and now that she knew the truth, then she would know that we weren't messing around.

I sighed, putting on my leather jacket. It was going to be hard breaking the news to her. Once I was done, I took one final look in the mirror. I had on a burgundy short sleeve t-shirt with jeans with black leather combat boots with a small heel and black gloves with my engagement ring. I grabbed my samurai edge putting it in the back of my pants. While I don't expect anything to happen, it never hurts to be prepared.

Loki was in tan t-shirt with jeans and sneakers with his hair up. He had his ring. '' Ready? '' He asked, tucking his personal M92F handgun in the back of his pants. '' As I'll ever be, '' I said, throwing my hair up in a ponytail and grabbing the file with the evidence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tables spread around the room of the small pizzeria, with each hosting a group of customers. The room had reddish-brown and white walls while the floors were white tile. There was a wall with a TV on it. The music was almost as soft as the chatter and large wall-to-wall windows.

I saw Maria sitting at one the tables in the back so that's where we headed. '' Hey Maria '' I said, sitting down next to Loki, but in front of her. Loki just nodded in greeting. '' I already ordered the pizza and soda. That alright with you? '' She asked. '' Yeah '' Loki said as the pizza arrived. It has cheese, pepperoni and pineapple in three sections. Smiling we each took a piece. '' So how's life so far? '' Maria asked, taking a bite. '' Good. No problems yet '' Loki said. I nodded in agreement.

''Something tells me you didn't ask me here to catch up '' Maria said looking me in the eye. '' Guilty '' I said, getting the file I brought with me setting it on the table. '' What's this? '' She asked, picking it up. '' Evidence of a traitor on the inside '' I told her. I watched as she read over the e-mails sent between Ada and this J.S person, her expression went to disbelieve and denial then finally anger. '' I knew we couldn't trust her! I told Fury not to trust her! '' Maria ground out angrily. I looked at her confused '' you didn't trust her? ''. '' Yeah but that doesn't matter. How did you get this information? '' She asked seriously. I looked at her saying '' I searched through her room ''.

'' I've gotta tell Fury '' Maria said, putting the file down and drinking from her glass. '' No. If he hired Ada then he must have known about her shady past. Did you know that she's a known associate of Albert Wesker? '' I asked, watching her reaction. '' The bioterrorist that was killed three years ago? '' She demanded almost choking on her drink. I nodded and said, '' Well she used to work for him and tried to kill me once or twice ''. She just nodded.

We finished our lunch in peace and went our separate ways.


	12. Chapter 11

The next day, two teams made their way to the main training area. The training area had structures and vehicles that the soldiers can use at their advantage during the training. It also had plenty of barrels, sacks, and other things that can be used for cover. The area was basically used for practicing military operations and training soldiers to fight in an urban setting.

They were surprised to find their two instructors in the training area wearing tactical outfits and gear. There were also colored bandanas, goggles, masks, and airsoft weapons lined up on the table. Once settled, the trainees saluted at their trainers.

"Same stakes as always, losing team buys the beer," I informed them, leaning on the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

The soldiers became excited with the announcement—it seemed that everyone became motivated because beer was involved. Also when was the last time these men were able to leave the camp to enjoy and drink beer?

"Also, we had already decided the group that we will be joining. I will be joining the blue team and Aril will be joining the red team," stated Parker.

"We will also be using goggles, masks, and airsoft guns for this exercise. As for determining the winner of this exercise, you either kill everyone in the opposing group or retrieve the enemy's colored flag in their base. If you satisfy any of those then congratulations, your group is proclaimed the winner," I explained, making her way beside Parker. "So if you don't have any questions… then let's begin."

Both teams started preparing for the exercise. We put on our gear and chose the airsoft guns that they will be using. The members of each group tied a colored bandana on their arms to easily distinguish from which team the soldiers belonged to.

Once done, the two teams made their way to their bases while the rest of the trainees watched in anticipation of the battle that will take place.

Parker Luciani led his team to the East side of the field and briefed his members Owen Tuner, Curt Kraemer, Trent Adams, Mike Thompson and Jacob Michaels on how they were to proceed in the exercise.

Meanwhile, I led my team to the West area and gave directions to her members Shun Rosenberg, Michael Summers, Shane Gomez, Andrew 'Andy 'Nivans who is the brother of Piers on Alpha team and Loki. They make up Widow Squad I team I lead.

A loud siren was heard at a distance, signaling for the exercise to begin.

Parker knew that Stark was not a fan of waiting in the rut and was an expert in infiltrating bases, so he decided that his team will go on the defensive. He took Owen and Trent with him and hid somewhere far from their base to shoot those who will cross their territory. Curt, Mike and Jacob on the other hand hid somewhere else.

In the other team, Loki and Shane were to stay at the base and defend the flag in case the enemy successfully infiltrated their territory, which their team leader mentioned was nearly impossible to happen. Andy, Michael and Shun on the other hand were with me and were making our way to the enemy's territory. I knew that leaving only two people to defend their flag was a risky move, but, I believed that the more they press forward in the other base, the greater the chance for them to quickly claim the enemy's flag.

When my team and I were making her way to the other base, I stopped and signaled my members that the other team was near. They were then surprised when someone started shooting at them. Luckily, we were able to disperse immediately and avoided getting shot. Shun started shooting at the enemy to cover Andy and Michael until they can hide. I on the other hand ran behind a car to take cover from the shooter. When the shooting stopped, the red team then heard someone walking towards them. It was Owen from the other team. It seemed that he was checking if he was able to shoot someone, but, even before he got near the place where Shun was hiding, Andy quickly got up and shot Owen—he was out of the game. When Shun saw that the enemy was on the ground, he went out of hiding and made his way to his teammates. Then suddenly a barrage of shots was fired and hit Shun's body—he too was out of the game.

I signaled my two comrades to go around the other building and pursue the enemy. The shooter seemed to be hiding somewhere there. I then sneaked stealthily in the opposite side and disappeared from sight behind the sandbags and barrels. In the meantime, Andy and Michael were making their way to the area pointed out by their leader. After a short trek, the two were able to reach the place where Shun's shooter was probably hiding. It was a structure with a dilapidated wooden door and some windows. Michael tried to get a visual of the enemy through a crack in the door and when he saw someone with the blue bandana crouching inside, he signaled Andy and he nodded in confirmation.

On three, both men busted through the door and quickly shot the enemy. The unsuspecting Trent and Jacob were out of the game but, even before the two were able to celebrate their kill, they were startled when someone busted a closed window and started shooting at them. Andy immediately took cover and jumped out of another window. Michael on the other hand was not so lucky—he was out of the game as well.

While the shootings were going on, Curt took advantage of the opportunity and was making his way to the base of the red team. He was actually supposed to be staying near their base, but he figured that his teammates can handle it. His plan was to sneak into the enemy's base and get their flag while everybody was shooting at one another and be the hero. When he reached the base of the enemy, he found no one in sight.

He carefully entered and climbed the structure and when he saw the red flag, a large smirk appeared on his face. He surveyed the room and found no one in sight and so, he ran towards the enemy flag. He was about to reach it when all of a sudden, the window behind the flag burst open and shots were fired at the intruder. The ambitious Curt was out of the game. Loki and Shane entered the busted window and made his way out of the structure.

Andy continued running as Parker continued chasing after him. The male agent fired several shots but failed to bring down the running man. Andy finally lost Parker when he quickly turned at a corner and hid behind some wooden crates. Parker however, hadn't yet given up on his purse of the enemy and was still looking for Andy. The male agent then started turning over boxes and steel barrels near where the man was hiding.

Andy started becoming nervous because sooner or later Parker will discover his hiding place and he will be taken out of the exercise. Parker stood near the wooden crates and before he was able to check it, he saw someone hiding in the corner of a structure in the distance. He drew back silently and decided to surprise the hidden enemy by going around the structure.

When Parker reached the opposite corner of the structure where he saw someone hiding, he quickly drew his weapon and started shooting at the back of his target while he was moving towards it. Once he got close to his target, he then realized that it was just a decoy wearing someone's uniform and gear. He quickly turned around and was met with the barrel of my gun.

"I can't believe you used your own uniform and gear to fool me," remarked Parker, holding his arms up in surrender. "Tactics Parker," I answered and I was now just wearing my fitted beige undershirt and shorts.

I was about to pull the trigger when Parker quickly stepped out of the way and knocked my gun away. I quickly recovered and threw some punches at Parker and elbowed him in the face causing him to stagger. I then delivered a high kick, knocking the man on the ground.

"Jesus, Mandy did you have to be so rough?" uttered Parker, groaning on the ground.

I picked up my gun and pointed it at my friend. "Sorry Parker." Then, a gunshot was fired—Parker was out of the exercise. "Well that was cold," stated Andy, making his way to his team leader. "Come on, I just saved your ass a while ago and this is what you say to me," I teased.

"Captain!"

Andy and I looked at Shane, who was running towards them. "Shane, what are you doing here?" I inquired. "Someone infiltrated our base and tried to get our flag, but, don't worry because I was able to shoot him and left Loki to guard the flag. I came here because I figured you probably need my help or something"

"Okay, so let's go and get their flag," I declared. The three remaining members of the red team carefully trekked and went around the surrounding structures to locate the enemy flag. After several minutes, they were able to spot it. "There it is," proclaimed Andy excitedly, running towards the enemy flag. Shane followed as well.

"Wait, something is not right. Why would they place their flag in an open area? Unless…" I then realized something, "No!" A sharp sound was then heard and Andy fell to the ground. He was out of the exercise. Shane quickly dashed back to avoid being seen by the shooter.

"Shit, they have a sniper?" stated Shane, breathing heavily. "Seems like it. Merda! "I answered, looking around the surrounding structures. "So what are we going to do?"

After the gunshots stopped Mike knew that it will only be a matter of time when someone from the other group would come dashing towards the flag that he relocated during the beginning of the exercise. An open space is the best place for it because he can easily spot anyone trying to get to it and shoot them before they were able to do so. Not to mention he was actually well hidden in one of the structures. He was able to take down one of the enemies, now where were the rest?

Mike's attention was then caught by someone in the open space. He saw that there was another enemy soldier down there, but it seemed that the man was not going for the flag. It looked like the man was actually trying to get someone's attention. So there was another enemy, but, where?

Mike used his scope to look at where the man was signaling. He looked at the structures and then he saw something—a reflection of a sniper scope. So the enemy was going to snipe him and he can't let that happen. Without wasting time, Mike shot at the enemy sniper—it looked like someone was out of the exercise. Now, to finish the job, Mike directed his scope to the man in the open area and saw that he was now running towards the flag. Mike was ready to shoot the running man when the door suddenly burst open and in came Mandy. The startled soldier quickly directed his rifle towards the woman to shoot her, but I quickly dashed towards the man and kicked his sniper rifle.

I fired numerous shots, but missed Mike because the young man quickly ran away and retrieve his weapon. Mike tried raising his gun to shoot at me, but was met with a roundhouse kick, knocking his gun away again and causing him to fall on the ground. I pointed my gun at the young soldier and was about to pull the trigger when Mike suddenly knocked me down with a quick foot sweep causing me to lose my balance and my firearm. Mike quickly picked up my weapon and pointed it at the vulnerable woman on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Mike, smiling at me.

"Boy, you haven't seen anything yet," I replied, then swiftly grabbed Mike's hands, which caused the gun to fire a shot on the ground. I then used her elbow to hit Mike in the face sending him staggering. I suddenly stood up and delivered a Flip Kick that sent the young soldier flying outside the structure and onto a veranda.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Parker, making his way to the rest of the dead trainees who were gathered in the open area.

"Stark is beating the shit out of Thompson!" Trent informed, pointing out where the two were.

I dashed to the veranda and was greeted with a quick elbow thrust by the recovered soldier. I blocked the move with my arms, then grabbed the young man's arm, twisted it, then delivered an elbow strike on Mike's chest. The man staggered in his place, but failed to recover when I immediately followed the attack with a back flip, move while still holding Mike's arm, using the momentum to flip the soldier over and knock him down on the floor. Without wasting any time, I quickly mounted on Mike's torso and pinned his hands down so that he won't be able to move anymore—and he didn't.

Mike didn't struggle anymore. Was it because he was tired? The young soldier, submitted to his enemy and lay there defenseless, watching his superior breathe heavily while she was looking at him. "I guess this is your surrender?" I asked, smiling at the pinned man. Mike just looked at his superior and let a small smirk fall onto his lips, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey! Are you both still alive up there?" shouted Parker, who grew worried when the ruckus stopped a while ago.

I let go of Mike's hands and stood up.


	13. Chapter 12

A black Ford and red Dodge Ram pickup trucks parked in front of Vince's Bar. This was the place that the soldiers agreed to go to for their beer. Aside from being a popular hangout place for people, it was also near the B.S.A.A. base.

A bunch of young soldiers with the exception of one came out of the two vehicles and made their way inside Vince's Bar. The soldiers were very excited to be able to go out of training and just have fun—drink beer and meet some pretty ladies. When they got inside, they saw that the place was almost full of people. Some were drinking and eating while there were some who were playing billiards and the rest were flirting and getting friendly with other people.

The soldiers made their way to the tables and made themselves comfortable. They were actually a big group with four members of the red and blue team plus their team leader—it's no wonder they were already getting a lot of attention.

"This place is great!" commended Trent, looking around the place. "The atmosphere is good, the food smells delicious, they have billiards table, and there are plenty of ladies around." "Don't forget the free beer," interjected Andy, smiling at the members of the blue team. "Ah, well… not for us," mentioned Curt, leaning on his chair and crossing his arms.

"Captain Luciani shouldn't you be the one paying for the beer since you're our team leader?" asked Mike, looking at his superior with a questioning look.

"Why should I? I'm not the only one who lost in the bet, plus you should be paying for my beer for ruining my reputation," taunted the male agent, addressing his team members. "Oh come on sir, I'm just kidding!" Answered Mike who was very apologetic to the older man. The rest of them just laughed at their companions. "Hey shouldn't someone order the beer already?" proclaimed Shane.

The blue team members started looking at one another and their team leader, trying to decide who will approach the bar. Before they started pointing out members, someone already volunteered.

"I'll do it," stated Owen, standing up from his chair.

The young soldier made his way to the bar—stealing the attention of the women, he had passed by. Even though the young soldier was just wearing a fitted white t-shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers, he looked very handsome—no wonder the ladies just can't stop looking at him.

When he arrived at the main bar, he gave his order to the bartender and once he got the drinks, he quickly returned back to their table to avoid the numerous introductions and invitations he got from the ladies in the bar who were interested in him.

He then somehow regretted volunteering to get the drinks because he had to decline and make excuses to every woman that came up to him. But what can he do? He was not even interested in them.

After the drinks came, the food started coming to their table as well. The teams and their captain were having fun talking with one another and just enjoying their day out of the camp.

"God this is so much fun!" proclaimed Jacob, wiping the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes after laughing so hard with their team captain's story. "I just hope that Captain Stark gets here soon," uttered Mike, looking at his fellow soldiers and Captain Luciani. "Yeah... But, sadly she isn't," answered Adams, putting his beer bottle down on the table after taking a drink from it. "Here she comes now," stated Parker, tilting his beer bottle towards the direction of the bar's entrance.

They all looked at the direction where their male captain was pointing at and when they saw who their captain was pointing out, everybody had a smile on their face, especially one in particular.

I walked into Vice's bar after parking my red Toyota Corolla.

"Captain!" Greeted the high-spirited trainees, standing up from their seats and saluting at the woman wearing a red plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans who was walking towards their table.

"Captain?" I repeated, looking to my left and right. "I don't see any captain here. All I know is that I'm just a civilian who wanted to drink some free beer!" They applauded and howled at my response. The soldiers then offered their newly arrived guest a chair, and then they returned to their respective seats.

"You're late, Stark," proclaimed Parker, handing me a cold bottle of beer, which I gladly accepted. "I'm sorry but, I had to make sure Ada couldn't snoop through our apartment," replied the female agent, settling on her chair.

"Well since we're all here, I want to make a toast," began Parker, causing everyone at the table to hold their drinks and look at the Italian man. "To the future—our future and whatever it holds for us."

Everyone was silent. The male agent's words, no matter how simple it was bore a heavy meaning—was he referring to the world's future? Or each and everyone's future? Or both? It was definitely something to think about.

''And Mine and Loki's engagement '' I said looking at Loki. '' When'd you two get engaged? '' Parker asked excited. '' Yesterday '' Loki answered.

"Cheers," ended Parker, raising his beer bottle.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed, raising their bottles vigorously.

The night continued and so did the exchanging of stories, devouring of food and drinking of booze. Everyone was having fun, they were like teenagers living their lives without any apprehensions—it was like there's no tomorrow.

I excused myself from the table and walked towards the main bar. While the soldiers didn't mind my leaving the table, Loki on the other hand, stood up from his chair and followed me. I took a seat on a vacant bar stool somehow near the bartender's station.

"Vince, I'll have the usual," I requested, resting her arms on the bar counter. "Hey Aril, I haven't seen you in ages," greeted the man behind the bar counter. "So where's your partner?" "Right here next to me ''.

A glass of my usual drink was placed in front of me. I stared at the glass, then at the person who placed it.

I smiled at my friend and sat back down on my chair. "Thanks, Vince." The man smiled back and then walked away to tend to his other patrons. I drank from my glass and turned my head to look at Loki and the others who were at the billiards table, which caused me to smile. "Is this seat taken?"

I turned to my left, to the person who asked the question. It was a decent-looking man with messy short blonde hair and grey eyes. He was pointing at the stool next to mine.

"No, it's not," I answered. The man sat next to me, facing me. "Hi! I'm Scott," introduced the man, extending his hand. I looked at the man's hand and reluctantly extended my own hand to shake it. I was trying to be polite. "Nice meeting you Scott." The man noticed that the woman didn't give her name—probably playing hard to get he thought.

"So," began the man, looking at me with hungry eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my drink on the bar counter—I knew what's coming because I had heard this line numerous times before. This always seemed to happen whenever I was out and my fiancé was not around to scare the foolishly brave men interested in me.

"What does a pretty little girl like you doing alone in a bar?"

The man continued eyeing me while waiting for my reply.

"First of all," I started, grabbing my glass and facing the man. "I'm not a little girl. I'm probably older than you. Second, I'm not alone; I'm actually here with my buddies." I tilted my head to the direction of my companions, which caused the man to look at the group of men playing billiards and talking to one another in the nearby table.

"And third," I stood up with my drink in my hand. "I'm engaged."

I tried walking away but was stopped when the man pulled my arm back, which caused me to drop my glass on the floor. Parker stood up from his chair upon seeing what was happening and made his way over. The others took notice of what was happening and stood up as well in case of trouble.

"Come on, where are you going? We're not yet done talking," stated the man, still holding tight on my arm. I was starting to get pissed and was going to handle the situation when someone intervened.

"Hey! The lady is engaged so back off," exclaimed Parker, going in between the man and me. Scott, however, didn't let go of my arm despite Parker's presence. "My friends and I don't want to ruin your night man," proclaimed the Italian. "So just let her arm go."

I looked at the man who was squeezing my arm tighter and then at Parker who was trying to solve the problem peacefully. I thought that the situation, which I found myself in, was actually very pathetic because in reality, I could just twist Scott's hand easily and deliver a punch to his stomach or probably a knee to his groin, but if such a situation could still be resolved peacefully then there was no need to use violence.

The man was pissed off by the intrusion of the male agent, but upon seeing that my companions outnumbered him, he decided to let me go.

"Are you okay?" asked Loki as I was making my way behind Parker while rubbing my bruised arm. "I'm fine."

Parker and the rest of the soldiers just stood in their places waiting for the man to walk away. "This is not yet over," threatened Scott, looking at Parker then at me. "Bitch."

"What did you say?!" Loki grabbed the man's shirt. I and the rest of the trainees tried to calm the male agent. Our attempts were useless as the two males continued to exchange insults with each other.

To make matters worse, the heated exchange of words got the attention of Scott's companions who all immediately came to his rescue. At the same time, the trainees who were at the billiards table also rushed to the commotion. The tension between the two groups was already brewing fast and it will only be a matter of time before a fight would soon break.

"Loki!" called Parker, trying to separate the male agent and the other man who was still holding onto each other's shirt. After some more attempts from both groups to separate the two men, they were finally able to do so. Both men were still breathing hard in fury while their companions held onto them.

"We don't want any trouble," stated Shun, looking at the other group while still holding onto Loki. "We're not here looking for a fight, we just want to drink our beer and play billiards and I bet you want the same thing. So let's just forget everything and just enjoy the rest of the night. What do you say?"

Surprisingly, both groups became quiet— Rosenberg was probably right, everyone just wanted to enjoy the night and not bash one another.

The soldiers let go of their friend while Scott shrugged off his friends' hands that were still holding onto him.

"Whatever," uttered Scott, spitting on the floor and staining Loki's shoe.

Strike one

Loki tried his best to keep calm despite the fact that he wanted to punch the arrogant and unruly man in front of him.

"You jarheads shouldn't be hanging out here in the first place," commented Scott, grabbing a beer bottle from the bar counter and drinking from it. "Don't you have some terrorists to catch or something?"

Strike two

Another nerve was struck. He clenched his fists, trying to calm himself upon hearing another insult from the man in front of him. No need to worry, he was still in control.

"Let's go guys," proclaimed the rude man, turning to his companions. "Let's leave chubby here with his bitch and group of pussies."

Strike Three

Loki's eyebrows were knitted together in disbelief of what he had just heard—did that man just insult his fiancée and his comrades? The spitting thing he can let go and the Jarhead term he can just ignore, but once someone insults his fiancée and his comrades, the glove comes off.

A hand suddenly grabbed the rude man's shoulder, turned him around and even before he could see the person who touched him, a fist came to his view and knocked him out.

Loki had just punched Scott out cold.

As soon as Scott dropped to the ground, the chaos erupted. Scott's friends attacked Loki and the soldiers immediately rushed to defend their buddy and join the brawl.

Pure chaos was everywhere, with people beating the shit of one another, tables, chairs, glasses and other things getting knocked down and getting broken while the bar music continued to play in the background. The people who were not part of the rumble ran to the exit while some took shelter behind the bar including the bartender and myself. The chaos continued and didn't seem to stop until a gunshot was heard.

Everyone stopped moving when the police burst into the bar.

It took the police several minutes to finish questioning and talking to those who were involved in the brawl and those who had witnessed it. By the time they were finished Scott and his group were handcuffed and were led outside to the police cars.

"Are we going to be arrested as well?" asked Owen, looking at the handcuffed men through the window.

"Since we were involved in the fight as well and seeing how bad this place looks then I have to say, yes," replied Curt, wiping the blood on the corner of his lip with his thumb.

The rest of the group just grunted upon hearing their buddy's frank answer. Spending time in jail was obviously not part of their bucket list.

Everyone looked a mess with disheveled clothes, bruised knuckles and pain in different parts of their body but, the one who looked the worst was Loki—bloody knuckles, busted lip and bruises on his handsome face. Despite the damage he received, he seemed cool about the situation.

I hand the bartender a card and shook the hands of the police officers. I slowly made my way back to my companions. Everyone's head looked up at me and waited for her to reveal their fate.

"Guys, good news and bad news," I stated, placing my hands on my hips. "The good news is, after talking with some of our good friends, they decided not to book us cells in their police station." The soldiers sighed in relief while the others cheered upon hearing their captain's statement. "The bad news is, I don't think we will be partying for a while outside of the base and I have to explain to the bosses why the B.S.A.A. will be paying for the repairs of some bar."

I let out a chuckle and smiled at my men. "I say let's all go home." Everyone stood up and made their way back to their vehicles.

Parker walked towards his men and explained to them that they will be riding back to the base with him. The male agent also saw how bad Loki looked. After a while, Parker returned to me after his talk with his men.

"Loki looks like crap, take care of him, once you got back to your apartment," requested Parker, looking at the beaten up soldier. "I'll see you on Monday!"

Parker started his vehicle and drove off together with the others. I walked towards my vehicle with Loki

I then entered the vehicle and Loki did the same with sitting in front. I started my vehicle and drove back to the apartment.

Once we reached our apartment, I parked and got off together with Loki. "Sit down." He sat on the couch. I entered the bathroom.

I managed to get the items needed in treating Loki's injuries, walked out and placed it on a nearby table. I then handed him an ice pack for him to place on his busted lip while I prepared for treating him. When I was done, I went in front of him.

I first tended to the cut on top of his right eyebrow. When I was done cleaning the wound I then placed a single layer of gauze over it before placing an adhesive bandage. Afterwards, I tended to his bloody knuckles. He could only watch in silence as I treated his injuries. After cleaning the wounds on his knuckles, I then started wrapping his hand with bandages. Afterwards, I moved back to check my work. Once satisfied, I moved back closer to tend to his last injury—his busted lip.

I took the ice pack from Loki's hand and placed it on the table. I then placed a hand under his chin to tilt his head up so I can clearly see the state of the cut on the man's lip. I then withdrew my hand after I was done inspecting the cut on his lips. The wound had stopped bleeding because of the ice pack and was now ready to be cleaned. I took a wet cloth and started wiping the man's lip clean.

"Oww," He winced, causing me to stop.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll be gentler." I reached for his lip again, being more careful not to hurt the soldier this time. A while ago, the soldier fought bravely and didn't show any sign of pain after being ganged up on but now he was wincing in pain just because I was cleaning the cut on his lip.

When I was done, we went to bed.


	14. Chapter 13

A week later…

It was now the second week of December.

Today I had decided to wear a purple shirt and jeans with boots leaving my hair down. Thor was in his armor. Loki had on a blue shirt with jeans and sneakers, leaving his hair down.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded; afraid my voice would quake if I spoke. Thor Loki and I were going to Asgard. He squeezed my waist gently while Thor directed his gaze skyward. "Heimdall, open the portal," he shouted, raising his hammer. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, the nervousness growing as we began to glow. "Remember to close your eyes," Thor said quickly. "It'll keep you from getting sick."

'What am I getting myself into?' I thought as a bright white light surrounded them.

_"You want me to go to Asgard," I said as I lay in bed with Loki, propping my head on my elbow to better see Loki. 'My fiancé,' I thought, resisting the urge to giggle. The word felt pleasantly odd as I said it, making me think of everything we've been through together._

_"Yes," Loki replied, his hand stroking the bare skin of my hip. "I promised Mother I would bring you to visit Asgard; now would be the perfect time."_

I stumbled slightly as we landed in Asgard, dizzy from the trip. I gasped opened my eyes. Loki had told me about Asgard many times, but his words couldn't have done it justice. Asgard was breathtaking.

"Wow, this place is amazing," I said as they walked out of a huge, golden room. "It's so beautiful here." "This is home," Thor said happily. "Heimdall!" "Greetings Thor; you have returned," the tall man replied. "And I see you have brought Loki and Ms. Stark with you." ''Please call me Mandy," I asked.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Mandy," Heimdall said smiling. "Loki has finally found a worthy woman to marry; you can keep him in check." My cheeks turned red as Heimdall laughed. "Thank you Heimdall," I replied, smiling at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you." "The same to you Lady Mandy. If you are ever in need of any assistance, do not hesitate to call upon me."

"We shall return later, my friend," Thor said, leading us across the bridge toward the palace. Thor and Loki smiled as I gazed around in wonder. "Do you know all of these people?" I asked as another person greeted Loki in the palace halls.

"Many of them, yes. There are some that are familiar faces, but their names simply escape me. But most of the people within the palace I've known for years," He replied. "It must be nice to know everyone. But at least I know those people," I said, pointing down the hall.

"Sif and the warriors three!" Thor exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his brothers-in-arms. "How fare thee?" I smiled, remembering when I had met them as a kid before Umbrella. "We fare well Thor," Volstagg said. "It gladdens my heart to see you have returned." "And I see you have brought Loki and little Mandy with you," Fandrall said using the name they given me when I was young. "It is good to see you again." "It's good to see all of you too," I replied. "At last little Mandy, has graced the halls of Asgard," Hogun said, smiling.

"A celebration must be afoot," Volstagg said happily. "A feast to announce the arrival of little Mandy." "I swear he thinks only with his stomach," Sif said good-naturedly, shaking her head. "But he is right. There must be a celebration for little Mandy's arrival; tis a momentous occasion." "Perhaps there shall be a feast after we see Mother and Father," Thor said, smiling.

"The King and Queen are in the throne room; we have just passed them," Fandrall informed them.

"Then we shall be off friends; we shall see you tonight at supper." They exchanged farewells as Thor, Loki and I walked further into the palace. I felt her heart beat faster with every step, my palms beginning to sweat. I knew it was perfectly normal to be nervous before an important announcement, especially when it was to your fiancé's parents that you have only met as a kid.

"Are you alright Mandy?" Loki asked worriedly as we stood before two ornate gold doors. "You look pale. Would you like to sit down?" "No, no, I'm okay. Just a little nervous," I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

"Everything will be fine, I swear to it," Thor said, before pushing the doors open. "Mother, Father, I have returned and I've brought Loki and his betrothed with me."


	15. Chapter 14

I swallowed nervously as Loki, Thor and I walked into the throne room. Meeting your fiancé's parents was nerve-wracking enough; meeting them while they sat on their thrones was downright intimidating.

"Thor! Loki! "Frigga exclaimed happily, getting up from her throne and walking down the stairs that elevated them, Odin following behind her. We met in the center of the room, his mother embracing both of them tenderly.

"Hello mother, father," Thor replied, hugging them both. '' Mother, Father '' Loki said nodding.

"Your mother and I have missed you greatly son. It' also a surprise that to hear that Loki had changed his ways, but you proved it," Odin said looking at Loki.

"I have but I have brought someone to meet you. Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Mandy Stark, Loki's betrothed," Thor said proudly.

"It is lovely to see you again and meet you as Loki's betrothed," Frigga said excitedly, hugging me. "Both Thor and Loki have told us many stories of you Mandy Stark," Odin added, enveloping me in a brief, but awkward hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both; Loki's told me a lot about you both," I replied. "In truth Loki's words have not done justice to her beauty," Frigga gently scolded Loki. "Come, let us retire to a more comfortable room and we all shall talk."

We followed Odin and Frigga out of the throne room to an empty sitting room down the hall. 'They don't do anything small in Asgard,' I thought, looking around the spacious room. 'Everything from the people to the couches are huge.'

"Would you care for a meal?" Odin asked as they settled into the plush couches, gesturing toward the table of food the servants had brought in only moments ago.

I politely declined.

"I'm so pleased Loki has finally brought you to visit Asgard," Frigga said.

"Loki tells us you are a most brilliant traction and warrior; our realm will greatly benefit from having you here, even if you only stay for a short time. You can see the training grounds show us what you know" Odin replied. "But that shall have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, we shall celebrate with a feast; Loki is betrothed!" Frigga exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Tis a joyous occasion."

"We shall have a celebration the likes of which Asgard has not seen in a century!" Odin proclaimed. "Mandy Stark's arrival and your engagement, we have many things to celebrate this eve. I shall have the servants prepare a feast."

"Come with me Mandy dear; I shall help prepare you for the feast tonight," Frigga said, pulling me to her feet. "I must get to know my new daughter-in-law."

"I guess I'll see you later," I said as Loki walked Frigga and I to the doorway.

"I shall see you before the feast," Loki replied, kissing her softly. "I told you all would be well," Thor said, smiling smugly.


	16. Chapter 15

"Truthfully, I cannot find the words to express how gladdened I am that you have come to Asgard," Frigga said as we walked into her bedroom.

"Oh, my god," I whispered, looking around the extravagant room. The entire room was decorated in silver and gold; golden walls, the bed covered with silver sheets, the brickwork surrounding the fireplace painted silver while the wardrobe and dresser were gold. 'This place is bigger than the living room at Stark Towers,' I thought. "Your bedroom is amazing."

"Thank you my dear," Frigga replied, leading her to the chairs set around the fireplace. "We have some time before we must prepare for the feast; let us get to know each other better." I sat in the large armchair, shifting my feet nervously. "What would you like to know about me?"

"Tell me about your life on Midgard; I would be a poor mother indeed if I did not learn about your life. Loki tells me much about where you work, but said that it's best for you to tell, "Frigga said happily.

'' Loki told you? '' I gasped quietly. '' Yes, he did, but you have no need to worry, he has sworn Odin and I to secrecy,'' Frigga said calming my nerves. So, I began to explain about the Umbrella Corporation, the mansion and everything after that even when Loki had joined our group and the BSAA leaving out the scars I have.

'' I can't believe a person could do such a thing so horrendous! I wish I could help but we aren't allowed to interfere with Midgardian affairs '' Frigga said looking appalled, that someone would do that. She then leaped up from her chair and hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"Loki," Frigga suggested. "Yes, my son is unique indeed. He has found a perfect person to wed." "You don't care that I'm not from Asgard?" I asked.

"Oh, no dear Aril. Those things matter neither to me nor to Odin. I have always felt when Loki found his true love; she would not be of Asgardian blood. Loki needs someone, who will stand against him when his stubbornness threatens his safety, but will still possess the tenderness to love him. You are a most perfect match for him," Frigga said, smiling. "On Asgard, a person's heritage does not matter to us; we will only judge people by the purity and nobility of their heart. Dear Mandy, you have proven to be a most worthy person."

"Thank you, Frigga," I replied, blushing at her compliment. "I can see where Loki gets his personality from; he's a lot like you with perfect manners. You've raised him well."

"It is you that have led to his change in personality," Frigga said. "I hope you will stay with us in Asgard for a while. I'm sure you must return to Midgard to continue your work, but I would be quite pleased if you returned to visit."

"I would love to come back to visit," I replied honestly. "I think I'll like Asgard a lot." "Asgard is a most beautiful place; Loki will show you everything. But now we must prepare for the feast," Frigga said, rising from her seat. "I have a gown which will suit you wonderfully."

"Gown?" I asked cautiously. After tumbling through her wardrobe for a few minutes, Frigga pulled out a dress for me, declaring it perfect.

I was awestruck; it was perfect for me, something I would have chosen for myself. It was a simple red ball gown that cinched at my waist and flared out in front of me; the skirt was big enough to feel feminine without overwhelming me.

The material shimmered in the light, making it look darker in the light. I finally understood what people meant when they said they were in love with an article of clothing; for a woman who spent most of my time in jeans and shirts, I was in heaven.

I smiled, pulling off my shirt, which exposed a bit of my scars as I looked in a mirror. I had three gunshot wounds on the left side of my chest that made a triangle shape, a knife wound between my ribs, a small line on my left shoulder from a piece of shrapnel from a bomb and the scar on my neck from Wesker.

Frigga looked at me with shock on her face. I knew she had seen my scars, which I was hoping to not show her, but it couldn't be helped now. She stepped up and cupped my face in her hand with tears brimming. '' Loki told us you had scars from your battles, but to see them. May I ask how you got them? '' Frigga asked honestly. I nodded.

'' Loki told you about Wesker right? '' I asked, trailing a finger along the scar Wesker had given me. She nodded. '' Well when I was twelve he used a metal hanger and wove his initials into my neck. I don't like to talk about it. '' I said. She nodded.

'' This? It was a month after Loki had joined the group. Our group had infiltrated an old Umbrella base only to fine that the staff had left but we weren't alone. Mercenaries had infiltrated the base as well so we split up, I went with Loki, as at the time I still didn't trust him and we were attacked. During the fight, one of the mercs had slipped his knife between my ribs. Turns out the knife had nicked a lung and Loki saved my life that day '' I said pointing to the knife wound.

'' And this? '' She asked running her finger on the line on my shoulder. '' I was on a mission with our friends Jill and Chris. Loki had been put on a different assignment. A bomb went off and we were all caught in the blast and some shrapnel hit my shoulder '' I said not going into detail.

'' And these scars? '' She asked, pointing to the triangle shape. '' These scars I got in the Eastern Slav Republic. During the mission, one of my men Shun had been pinned down and was injured. The others provided cover and I got him out, but I was shot three times in the chest and I don't remember who but someone did CPR on me '' I said pointing to the triangle shape. She placed her hand on my chest looking at the scar. '' That was very noble of you, '' Frigga said smiling. '' I'd do anything to keep my team safe, even if it means my life, '' I told her honestly.

I stood in front of the mirror, spinning around. 'Well this is different,' I thought, smoothing down the skirt of my dress. Frigga's attendants had come into the room an hour before, helping us prepare for the feast. I left my hair down and wore the barest hint of makeup; I wasn't used to being dolled up.

"You look wonderful Mandy," Frigga said, smiling at her. "Your beauty will leave Loki wonder-struck; he will think he has died and gone to Valhalla." "Thank you. And thank you so much for letting me borrow your dress; it's amazing," I replied, running my hand over the fabric. "It's absolutely incredible."

"Think nothing of it; it is my pleasure." A loud knock at the door interrupted us as we turned toward it. "You should get that my dear; I believe it's for you," Frigga said with a knowing smile.

I picked up the skirt of my dress slightly, still unused to the size of it. I opened the heavy doors, smiling as I saw Loki standing there in full armor. I held back a laugh as I saw Loki's jaw go slack momentarily before stretching into a wide, cheek-splitting grin. "You look magnificent Mandy," he said, wrapping his arms around me as he kissed me deeply.

"You look quite handsome too," I said breathlessly, my hands resting on Loki's shoulders. "I'm sure we make quite the couple." "There is not a more beautiful couple in all the nine realms," Frigga said, smiling happily. "Is everything prepared Loki?"

"Yes mother. Father and Thor wait for us in the great hall. Shall we go?" he asked, offering his mother one arm and me the other. "You've raised quite the gentleman," I said, laughing as we walked down the hallway. "Always impeccable manners." "Both of you shall wait out here," Frigga said as we stood outside tall, wooden doors. "Odin shall announce your arrival and you shall enter."

"W-what?" I stammered as Frigga slipped inside. 'This is NOT what I was expecting.' "I thought we were just going to walk in and meet everyone." "Normally yes that is the way it would be done, but since this is your first time in Asgard you will be presented to the people before Father announces our betrothal" Loki replied. "Do not worry Mandy; the Asgardians will love you as much as Mother and Father do."

He kissed me quickly as he heard Odin's booming voice call us, walking into the hall to the cheers of his people. 'How are they going to react to me?' I wondered. 'No one knows me besides Loki's parents, Sif and the Warriors Three.' She moved closer to the doors, listening to Odin's voice.

"At long last, my wayward son Loki has finally chosen a bride. A most worthy female to wed my son. Her bravery and intelligence knows no bound, her beauty beyond compare unmatched in all the nine realms," Odin proclaimed, causing me to blush slightly. "I present to you all Lady Mandy Stark of Midgard."

Two guards swung the doors open, revealing a packed hall to my eyes. I felt my stomach drop into my feet as I looked back at the staring, curious people, the hall falling silent. 'This is bad,' I thought, staying rooted to the spot. I looked to the very end of the hall, my eyes locking onto Loki's smiling face as he sat on the stairs of the raised platform.

Taking a deep breath, I took my first step into the hall, the sound of my heels against the stone floor sounding like a gunshot. Despite the nervousness, I forced myself forward, my eyes trained on Loki as a smile formed on my face. People began to clap, the sound startling me slightly. The applause grew, the noise bouncing off the high ceilings until it sounded like thunder within the hall.

Loki rose to his feet as I reached him, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles softly. No matter how many times Loki did it, the gesture always made me blush. He led me to the top of the staircase, standing beside his mother, father and brother. The applause slowly died down, the people smiling at the royal family and its newest member.

"We are celebrating Loki's betrothal to Mandy Stark tonight," Odin said, smiling broadly.

"Tonight, we shall celebrate as we have never before!" Odin exclaimed. "To Lady Mandy!"

"We feast!" Loki shouted.


End file.
